Episode 10
is the tenth episode of the JoJo's Bizarre Adventure anime. It is also the first episode of Battle Tendency. It covers Chapter 45 through Chapter 48 of the manga. Summary It's been 49 years after Jonathan Joestar's death, and a much older looking Speedwagon and Straizo travel to Mexico to investigate a mysterious underground cavern. There they find it filled with similar Stone Masks to the one that was destroyed many years ago, as well a body integrated into a stone column. Meanwhile in New York, a peculiar tourist gets his wallet stolen by Smokey, a local pickpocket. However, he then saves that same pickpocket from two violent and corrupt by using the Ripple. This man is Joseph Joestar, the grandson of Jonathan Joestar. Joseph has just arrived to the United States with his grandmother Erina, who has been taking care of him since his father and mother died. Back in Mexico, Speedwagon is betrayed by Straizo. Straizo has come to envy the youth that the Stone Mask had granted Dio and dons one himself, to Speedwagon's horror. JoJo, Erina, and Smokey all go to a restaurant, only for a to insult Smokey. Furious, Joseph takes the time to put back the man in his place. During the scuffle, Joseph amply demonstrates his talent at reading and outsmarting his opponents. However, a of Speedwagon's informs them that Speedwagon has been murdered by Straizo. Later that night, JoJo is confronted outside a cafe by Straizo, who had regained his youth as a Vampire. Straizo plans to kill Joseph before he can unlock the full potential of the Ripple, but Joseph quickly pulls out a Tommy-Gun and promptly blasts Straizo through the cafe window, declaring war on Straizo as revenge for Speedwagon. Appearances |Av2 = SpeedwagonAvAnim2.png|Name2 = Robert E. O. Speedwagon |Av3 = StraizoAvAnim2.png|Name3 = Straizo |Av4 = SmokeyAvAnim.png|Name4 = Smokey Brown|Status4 = |Av5 = Officers.png|Name5 = Unnamed Characters#New York Police Officers|SName5 = New York Police Officers|Status5 = |Av6 = ErinaAvAnim2.png|Name6 = Erina Pendleton|SName6 = Erina Joestar |Av7 = UnnamedMan.png|Name7 = Unnamed Characters#Brass Knuckles Gangster|SName7 = Brass Knuckles Gangster|Status7 = |Av8 = Gangster Customer.png|Name8 = Unnamed Characters#Mafioso|SName8 = Mafioso|Status8 = }} Manga/Anime Differences , but the phrase is replaced with in the TV version, putting less emphasis on Smokey's race. **Similarly, Joseph calls the police officer a after punching him in the manga, but it's changed to a slang word for . *Joseph's Coca-Cola bottle was changed to a generic soda. *Originally Joseph was reading a Superman comic while Speedwagon's plane was being hijacked. In the anime, the comic was changed to Baoh instead. *Minor details are erased from some scenes (ex. a glass of wine being thrown in the back of Smokey's head by the gangster). }} Commentary Trivia *The back cover of the Baoh manga features a legitimate comic ad for Aurora car models. The actor on the ad, Don "Secret Agent 86" Adams, was the star of the hit 1960's series called Get Smart. References Navigation Category:Season 1 Episodes